Oh Peaceful Night
by HordeFighter
Summary: This is just a small one-shot about Katniss, Peeta and their kids on Christmas Eve. They throw a small get together, freinds and fmily come from all over to spend the Holiday with the Mellarks. Read and enjoy. ;)


This is just a stupid little story I came up with about Katniss and Peeta and their kids on Christmas. They throw a small get together and visit with their friends and family. I hope you all like it and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and A Happy new year. I know I will have a happy new year it is my birthday :D. Anyway please read and review. Enjoy.

**Peaceful Night**

"MOMMY!" My daughter voice fills my ears and its full of panic. I'm in my son Keren's room; breast feeding him when I hear my daughters cries for help. Is she hurt? Has someone broken into our peaceful little home in the victors village? I softly tug Keren away from my breast. He wails in protest; not ready to be ripped away from his meal. He's only a couple months old and can't drink out of a bottle yet. I button my shirt, hiding my exposed breast and place Keren quickly in his crib. I bolt from the room and fly down the stairs. Only to be greeted by the horrible stench of smoke. Shoot The Ham. I knew I should of left the cooking to Peeta. I bolt into the kitchen to see my daughter sitting in the chair waving her little arm at the oven hoping to get rid of the smoke. It's actually a funny sight. She thinks the air from her hand is going to tame the smoke and fire. I quickly grab the fire extinguisher from the nearby wall, cock it, open the oven and pull the trigger. Large puff white cold, substance spray from the extinguisher, quickly allowing the fire to die down and dwindle into nothing. After the fire is put out for good we open a few windows (despite the freezing cold air that is seeping through are windows) and allow the smoke-smell to drift out of the house.

Saffra looks at me with raised eyebrows and a small smile. "Daddy's gonna be mad at you. AWWWEEE" She says with a giggle.

I set the extinguisher in the corner and come over to my daughter examining every inch on her, making sure she doesn't have a scratch on her; which she doesn't, but being the worried mother that I am I had to make sure. I pick her up out of the kitchen chair and hug her tightly to my chest.

"That was a very big girl thing to do, Saffra, thank you for telling Mommy there was smoke coming from the oven."

She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. I set her down on the ground again and take a look at the ruined Ham while Saffra goes back to her drawlings. I take a quick glance at her pictures and smile softly. They are beautiful; she has drawn the sunset and for a five year olds work; its beautiful. She becomes more like Peeta every single day and for that I am grateful that she is like her father than me. She has his eyes and his facial features. She acts like him, scowls like him and loves baking and painting. The only thing she has that belongs to me is my hair which is a dark, jet black. Typical for the people of The Seam. I was upset when I gave birth to her and she had a patch of dark black hair. I wanted her to be like her father. Which she is. She has everything except his hair.

"Mommy, is Santa going to bring me more presents since I did a big girl thing?"

"We'll see baby" I say.

Peeta and I decided on an old tradition our ancestors used to tell their children. Santa Clause; A big, fat, cheerful, jolly old man that flies around the world in one night leaving presents for good little boys and girls. As if one guy can do all that, but its fun for me and Peeta to leave our children presents without them knowing its from us. When they get older we will tell them that there is no such thing as Santa clause, but for now it will be fun while it lasts.

A large wail comes over the baby monitor we have in the kitchen. Keren screams his head off, trying desperately to get my attention. He wants to finish his dinner that I so rudely interrupted. Saffra goes back to drawling her picture and I stumble towards the kitchen door. I peck my daughter on the head before exiting the kitchen and going back upstairs to fetch my son.

He is in his crib wailing, his tiny hands are fists, his face as red as an apple and his little legs kick up in the air. I can't get over how incredibly tiny he looks laying in a large crib like this. I unbutton my blue blouse and free a breast. I offer him my breast and he quickly latches on, his tears subside and I rock him as I eat. He is such a beautiful baby. Blond hair like his father, gray eyes like me and he has my facial features. He looks like me, but hopeful when he grows up he will act like his father. I'm not so sure he will though, when I take him outside and set him on a blanket in the grass. He is so fascinated with the mysteries around him that he never wants to leave and go back inside. When Peeta or I take him back into the house He screams. Its obvious my son is already in love with the outdoors; sadly one of my traits. I love my woods with a passion and wouldn't mind taking my son into them everyday when he gets older.

Keren lets go of my breast and lets out a soft whimper. I gently place him on my shoulder and pat his back. He burps a couple of times and that is the indication that his meal is over. He opens his tiny mouth and lets out what I believed to be a yawn. After his yawn he begins crying and I know I have to sing and put him down for a nap. I sit in the rocking chair in the corner and begin rocking us back and fourth while beginning to sing to my son.

_Oh Holy night_

_The Stars Are brightly Shining_

_It is the night of the dear Savoir's birth_

_Long lay the world in Sin and Error Pining_

_Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth_

_A thrill of hope the wear world Rejoices_

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees OH, hear the Angel Voices_

_O night divine, then night when Christ was born_

_Oh night, oh holy night, o night Divine_

I don't have to finish the rest of the song because my sons tiny head is on my shoulder and he is drooling all over the place. I get up from the rocking chair and gently place him in his crib, stealing a quick kiss before I leave to go back downstairs and clean my mess up before Peeta gets home from the Bakery. He's closed it down for the holidays so it hasn't run in days. He has just called his workers back to give them all their holiday money and presents. He is such a wonderful human being and I will never, ever regret marrying him or having his children. I hope tomorrow when he opens the present I gave him he will be lost for words and stun.

I pad down the stairs and back into the kitchen, I walk around the corner expecting to see Saffra still drawling her beautiful picture, but she's not. She has moved a chair across the kitchen floor, next to the fridge. She is on her tiptoes trying to reach for the cookies that Peeta stashed away on top of the refrigerator. She doesn't see me so I quickly tiptoe into the kitchen without her realizing it and stand at the front of the chair with my arms crossed. I muster up a scolding look and tap my foot against the ground. She still doesn't know I am behind her.

"Saffra Marie Mellark, get down from there before you hurt yourself" I lightly scold. She jumps out of her skin at the sound of my voice and glances over her shoulder to give me a dirty look, but she listens and carefully climbs off the chair and onto the ground. She sits on the chair, crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. "Those are for dinner tonight, Saffra"

"I just want one before Grandpa Haymitch and Grandma Effie come and eat it all" She pouts.

"Don't worry darling I'm sure your father can bake more"

"Humph"

"Saffra, why don't you clean up your crayons and papers while Mommy cleans up this mess"

"Can I have a cookie if I do?"

"No, You got to wait"

"But Mommy..."

"Now, Saffra" I say calmly.

She gets up from the chair and stomps her way across the kitchen titles. She grabs a handful of paper, crinkling it in the process. With her free hand she grabs the crayons and stomps up the stairs loudly. I hear her slam her bedroom door and I can't help but roll my eyes. She is just acting up over a cookie. A cookie which she will not be receiving if she keeps it up. Peeta and I both agreed we will be firm with our children. We will teach them good manners and behavior and if they don't listen to us there will be punishment. Of course we will NEVER give them a beaten. We both agreed that we will not lay a hand on our children, no matter what they do. Not like Peeta's mom. She hit them hard, held their hands on hot oven racks, smacked them in the side of the face with rolling pins. Peeta said he got the worst of it though because he was the youngest. She used a belt on him more than one time a day. No I will never do that to my children. I will stand them in the corner, make them sit in time out and take away their toys, but I will never hit them or send them to bed without any dinner. I starved when I was growing up and I don't want my children to starve.

I glance at the clock. I still had a long time before our guest showed up for our small get together or Christmas party. Whatever you want to call it. I haven't even decorated our large living room or covered the table in red and green table clothes. Haymitch was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago to help move in another table and a couple chairs. As if he read my mind the door opens and in stumbles Haymitch. His stumble worries me; he better not be drunk on Christmas Eve because so help me god if he is I will push him face first in the snow and watch the drunktard roll down our steps. As long as he doesn't get hurt I will laugh.

"You better not be drunk" I scold him when he comes into the kitchen. He ignores me and sniffs the air, he coughs and then waves his hand in front of his face.

"Sweetheart I am surprised you haven't burned the place down by cooking. What was Peeta thinking in letting you control the oven and No I'm not drunk, I just tripped over your damn rug."

"Cheerful as always I see." I reply smartly. "And Peeta didn't really 'let me cook' I just thought I'd get things going before we run out of time."

"Sweetheart it's 8 in the morning you got until 3 before everyone shows up. Who's all coming anyway?"

"Well I invited the Hawthorne'..." He holds up a finger and stops me there.

"Hang on You invited Gale?"

"His family. I doubt Gale will come."

"How long has it been since you seen him?"

"10 years, but we've talked, Haymitch, and we will not be talking like that and brining up old wounds if he does end up showing up. I know for a fact Hazelle. Rory, Posy, and Vick is coming. Same with my mother." I whisper the last part.

Haymitch chuckles out loudly. I don't find nothing I have said humorous, "You've invited your mother? This should be a hell of a party"

"It will be okay!" I hiss.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Haymitch says sarcastically.

"I invited Annie and Little Fin" I continue " And Johanna from District 7"

"This really will be one hell of a party then. The best of the year" Haymitch cackles.

Just then the door burst open again; letting all the cold air into my house. I will have to have Peeta start a fire to warm everything up when he gets home. Haymitch and I peer around the corner and what do you know good old Effie Trinket dressed in a tight red and green Christmas dress and high heels. She is carrying 5 large bags of presents in each hand. I'm wondering how she is not struggling to get into the house. She set the presents down on the ground and shuts the door.

"Where are the angels" She blurts out loudly

As soon as Effie's voice fills the room I hear the door to Saffra's room open and then close. In a couple seconds she is pounding her way down the stairs. She sees Effie and Haymitch and her eyes light up like Christmas lights. She runs over to Effie and gives her a huge hug.

"Grandma Effie!" She yells excitedly.

"Hey there little one." Effie hoist her up into her arms and hugs her to death. I smile at the sight. Saffra hugged her Grandma tightly before setting her eyes on Haymitch. She wiggled out of Effie's grip, wanting nothing more to do with her; Effie's feelings were not hurt though, she knew Saffra loved her Grandpa a lot. Saffra bolted over to Haymitch and squeezed the life out of him. He bent down to scoop her up in his arms, hugging her and then swing her up in the air. She giggled as Haymitch set her down on the ground and tickled the life out of her. I loved the bond these two shared and I was entirely grateful to Haymitch that he viewed Saffra as a granddaughter and Peeta and I as kids. Both Saffra and Keren needed a grandfather and since Peeta's father and my own both passed away before the kids were even born. Haymitch was a good grandfather to my kids and Saffra adored him. She loved going next door and helping him with his geese. She loved going on walks with him and making him play with her toys. Keren on the other hand was still too young to understand what was going on. Haymitch was afraid to hold him because he was so tiny and fragile. Haymitch only held Keren once and that was after I gave birth to him.

"Grandpa Haymitch, Come play with me please" Saffra tugged him towards the stairs. Haymitch shot me a pleading look and I had no choice but to intervene.

"Honey, I'm sure Grandpa Haymitch has some catching up to do with grandma Effie."

Saffra sigh in disappointment and makes her way over to Effie's large bags that are sitting by the doorstep. "Are these for me Grandma?"

"Some of them yeah, but you got to wait until tomorrow to open them"

Saffra pouts and I'm just about to open my mouth to say something to Haymitch when the baby Monitor goes off. Keren's wails come over the monitor and I see Effie's face light up. She's be wanting to hold him which nothing personal to her, but I don't like to many people holding my baby. He so small, so delicate, I cant help but feel a tad bit overprotective of him.

"Someone's up" Effie says cheerful rubbing her hands together.

I make my way up the stairs to check Keren's diaper; its full. I change it, trying hard not to gag. As I finish I lift him into my arms and carry him down the stairs to greet his grandma and grandpa. Haymitch and Saffra are in the process of putting Effie's presents under the large tree in the living room. Peeta insisted we bring a tree into our home; like the old days and decorate it. I was against it at first; I didn't want to bring the dirty thing into my house, but after much talk and convincing from Peeta; I accepted. We picked one out of my woods and cut it down with the help of Thom and a few other people from the district. Saffra was so excited, she drew pictures and hung them on the tree while Peeta made cookie ornaments and hung the from string. We placed trinkets that were collected over the years and I placed green and red bulbs I found at the hob. It was a beautiful tree and it brought the fresh scent of the woods into my house.

"Look at the baby" Effie grins excitedly and makes her way over to the two of us. She opens her arms out for him and I have half a mind to reject her permission to hold my son. I want him and my daughter all to myself. I did he work, their mine.

I don't deny Effie the chance to hold my son. I gently place him into her arms and she squeals with delight as she examines the baby and gently takes a seat on the couch. The door opens again and this time it's Peeta. His blond head is covered in snowflakes and so is his jacket. He is carrying bags in one hand and has a large tray balancing in the other. I can only guess the tray consist of sugary sweets. Saffra peers up at the intruder and her face nearly lights up as she catches sight of her father.

"Daddy!" She abandons the presents and Haymitch and bolts over towards Peeta, clinging to his leg. "Daddy did you bring me anything"

"Pumpkin, let daddy set his things down please" I tell Saffra.

Saffra backs off a bit, but not much. I go over and take the large tray out of Peeta's hand. He looks relieved by the help. "Hi" He greets me kindly and leans forward to press a kiss on my lips.

"Eww, Why you always do that" Saffra groans in protest.

Peeta shakes his head and chuckles, leaning forward to once again claim my lips for a brief moment. Saffra repeats her 'Eww' and then Peeta sets his bags on the ground and scoops Saffra up into his arms. He swings her around like Haymitch had done earlier and kisses her cheeks. She giggles and yells out in protest and tries desperately to break away from Peeta's grip. It's no use Peeta has her in a tight against him, but yet his grip is gentle. He swings her around the room, then he holds her up like an airplane and moves her about the room, all the while making airplane noises. Saffra is having the time of her life giggling and laughing, begging her father to go higher. When its all over Peeta sets her back down on the ground and goes over to Effie and the baby. Effie is rocking him back and fourth and I can tell my son has fallen asleep.

"May I?" Peeta asks opening his arms up for his son.

"But of course boy" Effie smiles and places Keren into his arms. Peeta makes cooing noises and my heart swells up with nothing but love. He is so sweet and loving with our kids. They really do have the best father in history. Peeta is an amazing father. He knows when to scold them, how not to spoil them too much, he does his fair share of changing diapers even though he gags at it like I do. Peeta is cautious when he now changes Keren's diaper. Keren had peed on him, square in the face when Peeta went to change his diaper a couple weeks ago. I had to suppress a laugh when it happen. He was not mad, he didn't yell or curse. He frowned, calmly handed me our son and walked into the bathroom and took a shower for 20 minutes.

After Peeta was done greeting our son he handed him back to Effie and strolled into the kitchen with his bags now in both hands. He entered the kitchen and immediately could smell the faint lingering smell of the smoke from the dark, crisped ham. I trail in behind him and smile guiltily as he raises his eyebrows at me in amusemet.

Saffra decides to poke her head into the kitchen for a second and say. "She caught it on fire daddy"

"Tattle-tale" I joke with her and stick my tongue out at her. She sticks her tongue back out at me and slinks her way back towards the presents under the tree. I turn my attention towards Peeta and smile guiltily. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes playfully at me. He's not mad, I knew he wouldn't be. He places his hands on my hips and brings me forward. I wrap my arms around his neck and inhale his heavenly baker scent.

"Sorry about the ham" I apologize sweetly.

"I'm not worried about it" He replies. "I'm making a ton of food for our guest. We'll be set."

"Is this what all this is for?" I ask pointing to the bags.

He nods, "Yup there is more at the bakery. I have to go back out there and get it."

"Maybe Haymitch can help" I suggest.

"Maybe, if he ever escapes our daughter" Peeta chuckles.

"I love how she adores him" I comment.

"He adores her too" Peeta says.

"He would deny it, says he is doing it for us"

Peeta rolls his eyes. "He loves her, you can not, not love our daughter?"

"Who can not love you. She acts just like you do"

Peeta merely smiles at this and bends down to claim my lips. We kiss for a couple of seconds before he breaks away. "Lets hope our son acts like you"

"I'm sure he will, He got my eyes and my features already" I say in disappointment.

"Thats not a bad thing" Peeta kisses me one last time before moving across the kitchen. He takes one look at the burnt ham, laughs, shakes his head and dumps it into a nearby trash can. He picks up a couple of his bag and pulls out, potatoes, corn, stuffing, peas, green leaves, rolls and the largest Turkey I have ever seen in my whole life, obviously he had a back-up plan. He washes the large pan that once held the Ham, scrubbing away the black leftovers. Once its spotless and clean he unravels the turkey and places it in the pan and then into the oven. He sets the timer for 5 hours its a big turkey.

"Paws off" He jokes with me.

I roll me eyes at him.

We walk back into the living room just in enough time to see Effie break out her Christmas decorations. Saffra watched in excitement as Effie hung red and green streamers from the ceiling. The baby was now in Haymitch's arms. He looked for uncomfortable holding a small little being. His eyes were glued on my sons face and every once in awhile he wiggled his fingers in front of Keren. Keren latched onto Haymitch's finger and let out a squeal of delight.

Peeta went back to the bakery to fetch the rest of the food while I laid out the corn, stuffing, potatoes, berries, The large turkey in the oven was slowly cooking from the inside out. I prefer turkey than Ham anyway. I pull out pots and Pans, getting everything ready. Effie comes in and decorates the kitchen, placing a green table cloth on our large table. Effie places two very large poinsettia's at both ends of the table. I smile at her hard work and dedication at decorating my house. Saffra is at her heels monitoring everything she does, handing her various decorations. I love how excited my daughter gets this time of year.

Peeta returns from the bakery with the rest of the food and my mouth nearly drops at the amount of bags he is carrying. He comes through the door laughing and chatting away with someone, who is behind him. I sit on the couch rocking the baby back and fourth. He lets of a small whine of protest as voices fill the air. Peeta comes in first followed by my long lost mother. My mother, who I haven't seen since Keren was born. My mother that barely comes back and sees her grandkids. Her hair is more gray than blonde now and she wear wrinkles under her eyelids. She is dressed in a fancy black pair of pants and is bundled up in a black trench coat with fancy sparkling buttons. There is another person behind her. A man. In his late fifties, same as my mother. He has brown wavy hair and piercing green eyes. He to wears a trench coat, but its a fancy white instead of black. His brown hair is slicked back and he has a large dose of cologne on. You can smell him as soon as he enters the room.

Peeta smiles at me, a reassuring smile and leads the man into the kitchen while my mother places her presents by the tree.

"Hi" She greets calmly.

"Hi" I greet back quietly.

"How are you?"

"Great."

We sit there in an awkward silence before Keren decides to break that silence and wail. I place my hand at his bottom checking his diaper. He is clean so he is probably hungry again. I fed him a about two hours ago. Boy, babies sure know how to eat. I excuse myself from the couch and wander into the bathroom. I gently unbutton my blouse and offer him my breast again. He latches on quickly. The door to the bathroom open and Peeta pokes his head inside, checking on me. He comes in all the way and closes the door.

"How's the little baby?" He questions with a smile.

"He's hungry" I grin.

"Are you okay, Kat?"

"For now, I'm surprised she even came to our party. She never comes to 12 any other time. It's been ten years, Peeta. Ten years since it happened and she still can't bare to be here. She got a lot of nerves bringing that man into my house. Who the hell is he?"

"Not my place to tell you" He says and kisses me quickly. He kisses Keren's head as well and opens the door to the bathroom. The smell of the turkey fills up my nostrils. That bird is nowhere near done. "Give her a chance."

I merely roll my eyes at him.

* * *

Saffra and Effie have literally decorated my entire house. They hung little pictures and streamers from the ceiling. Painted little snowflakes in the glass windows. I protested on that, but Peeta gave them permission. I told him he will be the one wiping the paint off my windows. Saffra was now sitting next to my mother happily chatting away with the grandma that she never sees. I'm surprised Saffra knows that is even her grandma. She has only seen my mother a couple of times in her short life. I watched them chat awkwardly and Saffra goes to give my mother a hug and then she is off, back at Effie's side.

My house is decorated Beautifully, The man I still haven't meet is talking with Peeta at the kitchen table. Effie and Haymitch are playing with Saffra and Keren. Effie holds Keren in her arms. It's almost time for all our guest to arrive and once everyone does arrive we can eat, talk and catch up. I know Saffra will be wanting to open at least one of her presents, so maybe I will let her do that.

Johanna, Annie and Little Fin arrive around 1:00. I was so shocked at the sight of Fin, He got so big going on 11 years old and he is a spitting image of his father. He has the same eyes, hair, nose, chin and everything as Finnick had. He does not resemble Annie at all. Annie stumbles in and wraps her arms around me. We hug for a moment. Fin is at her side holding a plate of what looked like home made pies. As if we need anymore food. Peeta bought plenty, hell I bet we will have leftovers for weeks. I pat Finn on his shaggy head.

"Hello Katniss" Finn greeted kindly. He has such good manners for an 11 year old.

"Why hello there. Thanks for coming guys"

"Mrs. Katniss, where would you like this?" Finn asked holding up the home-made pies.

I stare at the pies in awe. "Oh in the kitchen hand them to Peeta, He will know what to do. You guys really didn't have to bring anything"

"Oh no Katniss its not a problem." Annie smiled at me and turned to her son, "Go give them to uncle Peeta"

Finn nods his head. "Yes mother."

"How you doing Brainless" I hear Johanna's voice boom in my ear and I smile. "Where's the little angel."

Johanna moves around the living room until she spots who she was looking for. "Get over here Saffra and give you aunt a hug" Johanna demanded.

Saffra obeys, abandoning her coloring books completely. She hugs Johanna quickly before moving onto Annie, who was standing right next to me. My daughter hugs her aunts and then returns to her seat on the ground. My guests all chat and laugh while I help Peeta bake and cook. Our kitchen smells amazing and Peeta looks amazing with his baker's apron on and his hands covered in flour. There are so many pots and pans on the stove. He is cooking potatoes, corn, peas, rolls, gravy, lamb stew. There are berries in small bowls on the table. All the greens you can possible think of. He is baking pies, cookies, even his amazing doughnuts. He very rarely ever makes those.

The last people to arrive is the Hawthorne. Hazelle, Rory, Posy and Vick all stumble into my house. Hugs are shared amongst me and the Hawthornes. I look over Hazelle's shoulder and my heart drops to the ground as I caught sight of Gale. He has grown a couple inches, his black hair longer with a tint of gray in it, his muscles bigger. There is a young red-haired woman behind him. She is carrying plate of cookies. Her green eyes gaze up at me warmly. At Gale's hip is a young little girl probably by the age of 3, she has striking green eyes and Gale's dark olive skin and black hair. I haven't seen Gale since we parted ways ten years ago, but I have talked to him over the phone. Our eyes lock and I step to the side to allow him and the woman in.

"Hey Catnip" He greets kindly.

"Hey, Gale."

"Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem, Gale, glad you can join us."

We pause for a second and I take in the sight in front of me. Gale and his wife, is she his wife? I know for a fact that is Gale's daughter. She looks like him; the olive skin, the black hair and the facial features.

"Catnip this is Avarice, my wife." He introduces pointing to the red-haired woman behind him carrying the plate of cookies. I nod my head and smile. "This little one right here is my daughter, Persei." He places his hand on the little girls head. "Say hi to Katniss, ." Persei shies away from me and buries her head into her fathers chest.

"Someone's shy" I giggle.

"Yup she takes after her mother" Gale chuckles and glances at Avarice, who just blushes.

"Well come in its freezing out there."

I close the door behind them and take a moment to study Gale. He is different in every way possible. He is no longer the boy I knew and grew up with. We haven't seen each other in years, but I do talk to him and his family on occasions. This will be a good opportunity to finally patch things up with him. I never wanted my friendship with Gale to dwindle, but yet that was what happened. I lead Avarice into the kitchen and she gently hands me the tray of cookies.

"It's nice to meet you Avarice"

"oh please Ava for short. You have a lovely home Mrs. Mellark."

"Oh, Please call me Katniss and thank you."

She smiles, "Katniss."

"This my husband Peeta" I introduce.

Peeta nods at her with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Ava, feel free to call me chief Peeta" He jokes. She laughs awkwardly at his sense of humor and I can tell she feels out of place. She doesn't know anybody except for Gale and his family. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable in my home.

"Make yourself at home. Feel free to eat too we have a ton of food"

"Thank you very much" Ava replies.

"No problem. Uhh do you need a high chair for her?" I ask pointing at Persei.

She shakes her head. "No, A small chair will do nicely. Thank you"

We have a very large group of people in my house waiting to spread the Christmas cheer. I was never that much into holidays and I'm still not into holidays, but seeing all my friends and family gathered around in my house warms my heart. They have traveled from their beloved district in order to spend this one speacial day with the people they love the most and for that I am grateful. I love these people with a passion. Haymitch, Effie, Annie, Little Finn, Hazelle, Vick, Rory, Posy, Mom and that new man I don't know, Johanna, My kids, My husband, Gale and his bride, Gale's daughter. All of them, even the ones I don't know yet, have found a speacial place in my heart.

When Peeta annouced dinner is ready my daughter is the first one to slide into a chair followed by Finn. I take Keren from Effie and slide into a chair next to Peeta. Peeta is sitting at the head of the table and Haymitch at the other end. I sit on Peeta's left side and Mom and her new man sit next to me. I lock eyes with the man and quickly look away.

We all say Grace thanking god that Panem is peaceful and that we have this wonderful food sitting on our table. A couple years ago we would not have things like this. Hell it was forbidden for the districts to celebrate holiday. We pile the food one our plates and gorge ourselves. Johanna has three serving and so does Peeta. Everyone is chatting and happily cooing over our large Christmas Feast that Peeta so happily prepared for us.

"God this is so good bread head." Johanna complements.

"Thank you" Peeta smiles.

"So Jo, When are you gonna pop out a kid" Gale teases.

"When hell freeze over" Johanna hissed.

I frown at her language and she merely smiles at me. "Chill Brainless the kid are preoccupied."

She spoke too soon, Saffra lifts her head up. "Aunt Johanna What's that mean 'when hell freezes over'?"

"Mind your business, Saffra."

"But mommy"

"Saffra" Peeta says gently. She looks at her father and drops the subject in an instant.

"Anyway, Gale. I'm not going to have kids. I don't want a little screaming bundle of joy to occupy my time. I don't even have a set man yet" Johanna says.

"We can hook you up. There is this nice man is district 4"

"No way, I don't go for fish people" Johanna jokes.

"There is a boy in my class thats pretty cute Aunt Johanna" Saffra says.

Peeta nearly chokes on his turkey as our daughter says this. He coughs a bit and then looks at our daughter. "Uhhhhh...b-boys? Already. Your only five"

"It don't matter daddy, this little girl is a cutie" Johanna smiles, "Pretty soon she will have all the boys all over her."

"Oh my God" Peeta mutters, "She is only five."

"You were only five when you saw me" I but in and bat my eyelashes.

"Don't worry daddy boys have germs, Right Aunt Johanna."

Johanna opens her mouth to say something smart, but I intervene. "Eat Saffra"

We all eat and eat until our tummy's are about to explode. Even then there is still a ton of food leftover. We usher the kids into the living room. Saffra takes Finn's hand and leads him over to the tall Christmas tree. Peeta narrows his eyes at the two and shakes his head. It is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. She has not stop talking to Finn since dinner. She talks about the decoration and how she helped Effie decorated. She offers to play Barbie with him, but Finn kindly declines.

Johanna, Annie, Gale's Wife Ava, Effie and Myself all help each other clean up the mess in my kitchen. Johanna and Annie wash and dry the dishes, while Effie, Hazelle, Ava and I box up the leftover food.

"Your son is adorable" Ava says quietly as we gather the potatoes and corn into small containers.

"Oh thank you so much"

"Yeah, he looks like You." Johanna commented from the sink.

"Saffra looks like Peeta and its sick how much she acts like him too" I say.

"Are you having anymore kids?" Annie asks.

I shake my head. "I can't, my labor with Keren was pretty bad. They had to tie my tubes. It took me 25 hours total to deliver him; longer for Saffra. Saffra was long and agonizing. Keren was a little quicker, but there was more pain with Keren. Way more pain."

"It's worth it though" Annie said.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't trade them in for nothing." I glance over at Ava who was in the processes of dumping the corn into a container. She looked so uncomfortable around my friends and around me. I didn't understand why.

"I'm really glad you invited us , Katniss, Finn and I needed some time away from the ocean and warm weather. Although I am kinda disliking this snow a lot."

"Oh anytime. I'm glad you can make it." I turn to Ava and strike up a conversation. "How is district 2?"

"Good" She says quietly.

Johanna wipes her hands on a dish towel and comes over to Ava, Placing her arm around Ava's shoulders. "Girl, you are way to quiet and that surprises me. Being married to Gale and all. He was a wild one in his younger years."

Ava bites her lip. "Wild as in?"

"Always on the go. Always hunting, disrespecting the capitol. Anything you can think of" Johanna explains.

"You don't need to be shy around us." I say.

"Yeah we have to break you out of that shell" Annie giggles.

"Katniss" Effie buts into our conversation. "We can always call your prep team. Take her out shopping. Do her hair and nails, dress her in tight Christmas dresses." Ava looked uncomfortable by the offer, but silently cracks a smile.

"My son has to break you out of that shell" Hazelle commented.

Us girls clean the kitchen from top to bottom and afterwards we brought out the numerous desserts Peeta had baked for us. Cookies, Cakes, Pumpkin pies, rolls, anything you can think of. My daughter is the first to grab a handful of Peeta's frosted cookies and I mean she grabbed a handful as in 4 of them.

"Saffra, 1 at a time" I lightly scolded.

She pouts and puts the 3 other cookies down and inhales the first, second, third and then fourth. "My whole life is sweets and cakes" Saffra joked happily.

Johanna chuckles and rolls her eyes beside me. "Yup, She's Peeta's daughter."

My mother and her new man come into the kitchen. She is holding Keren. He is beginning to get really fussy and its almost time for me to feed him. He whimpers and then big fat tears begin to roll down his face. Peeta gently scoops Keren out of my mothers arms and rocks him back and fourth. He tried his best to soothe his son, but that was Keren's hungry cry. Only I can soothe him.

"He's hungry, Peeta" I say walking over to him, opening my arms for our son. Peeta places him into my arms and I slink away from prying eyes. I go upstairs and head into Peeta and I's room. Keren is crying and I make a 'Shh' sound. I take out my breast for the thousandth time today and feed him. The door unexpectedly opens and in comes my mother. Her hair is much more of a gray then a blonde now. I roll my eyes as she takes a seat at the end of my bed. I'm really not thrilled she is here, but Peeta made me invite her. It's about time we get everything out in the open.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I blurt out without even thinking about it.

"Yes, Tray Clayton is his name. He lives in district 4 with me, but was born in the capitol."

I snort, "So he was a rich kid raised to watch children kill each other. Good replacement mom."

"Honey, please don't be like that. He makes me happy."

"Good."

We sit in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. "You can't hate me forever"

"I can and I will" I shift Keren to the side a bit and allow him to finish eating. "It's been 10 years mom, 10 years since Prim died and in those 10 years I have seen you three times. My wedding and the birth of my kids thats it. Saffra barely knows who you are. Do you think thats right. She doesn't know who her real grandma is. In her eyes Effie is her real grandma and why shouldn't Effie be grandma to my daughter. You have only seen Saffra twice. Keren, once. Why do you refuse to have a relationship with our family."

"It's complicated, Katniss, I'm busy, I'm a doctor now in district 4."

"So a job is more important than your daughter and grandkids?"

"No, sweetie, its just...People need me."

"and what? me needing you comes last."

Tears begin to roll down my mother cheek and I almost instantly regret hurting her like this, but she needs to know the truth. She needs to know how I feel, that it hurts me inside that she isn't there for me or my kids.

"I know I'm a terrible mother, Katniss. I couldn't feed you or Prim, I lazed around while you two starved, But you got to understand I loved your father so much and when he died I died with him. I can't stand being here, all the memories I have of your father are here and all the memories I have of your sister are here. When I lost your sister it was like losing your father all over again." She pauses and wipes the tears out of her eyes. "What would you of done if you lost Peeta and one of your kids."

I bite my lip and start shaking my head multiple times. If anything ever happens to Peeta or one of my kids I don't think I'd ever forgive myself. I would be a shell of a person and then in that moment it hits me. My mother lost the man she loved and she lost one of her kids. I imagine myself losing Peeta and Saffra only having Keren. No, I can't live like that. I'd give Keren up because I would be unfit and willing to give up my life. I'd be useless to Keren and I would want him to have a safe and happy childhood with people that can give him that.

"I love you, mom." I mumble, "And I miss you so much"

"I love you too, Katniss. You understand don't you"

"Yes, but that's no excuse not to come see us once in awhile."

"I know. I'll put more effort into it."

I lean over and hug her gently. Careful not to bump Keren. He was done with his dinner, I burb him, button my shirt and place him in his room. I turn the baby monitor on and My mother and I head downstairs to join the others. They were all around the Christmas tree laughing and chatting with one another. Saffra fingered a red paper wrapped gift with a large bow. She was just itching to get in there. I stumble over and take a seat on Peeta's lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me to him. My back is against his chest. Haymitch has started a fire in our fireplace and is telling our guest stories that our ancestors told their children and friends. I look over at Saffra, she is so engrossed into the beginning of Haymitch's story that she stopped fingering the red present and leaned back against the sofa to listen to her grandpa's story.

"The children of the town were happy kids, they played out in the snow everyday and stuff..." Haymitch was an awful story teller, but it held Saffra and Persei's interest. Finn sat on the floor crossed-legged looking completely bored. Vick, Rory and Posy sat in the corner gossiping about who knows what. I can't believe they are all grown up. It really makes me feel old knowing that Posy is now 15 years old, Vick is 20, Rory is 24, not to far from Peeta and I. 27 years old. That is so old I'm almost 30 which means my life is halfway over. I tune back into the story and listen as Haymitch continues. "on a..Monday... the children find this magic hat and puts it on a snowman head. The snowman starts dancing and singing and be all annoying. A bad guy wanted his hat back so he took it away and the snowman turned into well a snowman, but only a quiet, less dancing one. Then Santa came along cast a magic spell I think and they lived happily ever after. The end."

"That was lame" Saffra said looking disappointed at her grandfather.

"Well smartly pants you got a better story." Haymitch chuckled.

"Yup, better than your lame snowman story grandpa" Saffra stands in front of the fireplace and proudly places her hands on her hips and begins telling everyone a story about a red nosed reindeer and how everyone wouldn't let him join in any game. She told it very well for a five year old. She blew Haymitch's story right off the map. We spent the next couple of hours telling tall tales and spending the evening with each other. Hazelle asks me all about district 12, Whats going to be added to it, what were are demolishing.

Haymitch, Effie, The teenager, Peeta and my mother all cleared out of the living room to have dessert. Gale kissed his wife and trailed silently behind. Ava sat on the ground next to her daughter and Saffra. I took a seat back on the couch and tucked my legs under my body.

"You have pretty hair" Saffra smiled and reached over and stroked Persei's flaming red hair.

"Thank you" Came Persei young, cute little baby voice.

I smile at there interaction.

"Do you like coloring?" Saffra asks.

Persei sticks her thumb in her mouth and nods her head shyly. Saffra bolts from the floor and flies up the stairs to fetch what I think is her coloring books. I was right, a couple minutes later she reappeared carrying two coloring books and her crayons. She handed a book to Persei and opened to a page where a horse was running freely in a open field.

"She's cute" Ava says coming over to sit next to me.

"Thank you, Persei is too. Looks like Gale a lot to."

"I know, he is such a good father." She peers over the back of the couch and glances in Gale's direction.

"How did you guys meet? If you don't mind me asking."

She smiles. "We met in district 2 after the war. He just moved there and had no idea where anything was. He stopped in the store I worked at all lost and confused. It was actually very funny. The look on his face. He asked me for directions and I gave him some. e went on his way, never thought I'd see him again until I ran into him a couple days later. He bumped into me while walking down a sidewalk. He thanked me for the directions and offered to buy me a cup of coffee and from there...Well lets say love took its toll."

"He is a really good guy. My best friend"

"I know he mentioned you. He loved you deeply."

I look away from her. "My heart belonged to someone else, but I'm glad he has you now. I didn't want him to pine over me for the rest of his life. I prayed He would find someone that made his heart flutter. And what do you know I find out he has a lovely wife and a beautiful little girl. I can see it in his eyes, even though I haven't seen him in 10 years. I know when Gale is happy, I mean truly, deeply happy and you make him so happy."

The rest of the night is peaceful and slow. Saffra falls asleep on the ground, curled up in a tiny ball by the fire. Persei is next to her with her thumb in her mouth, she is snoring slightly, probably something she gets from Gale. I take my daughter up to her room and tuck her in, then return back downstairs to my guest. Peeta is seeing Hazelle and the kids out. I hug them, thank them for coming and then they are off. Same goes for my mother and her man. I'm mad at her that her new man didn't even introduce himself to me. She tries hugging me, but I brush her off and say goodbye. I know I should be mean like this. It's Christmas the time of giving and love. I should give her a second chance. Everyone deserves it huh? Annie and Finn decided to stay with us, which was fine because we have so many spare rooms. They retire for the night. Last to Leave is Haymitch and Effie.

Haymitch hands me a perfectly pin wrapped present. "For you Sweetheart."

"Oh you didn't have to" I say examining the pink package. He ignores me dips his hand into his coat pocket and pulls out three more. One for Peeta, Keren and Saffra.

"Oh I have something for you guys too" Effie says, "I'll bring it by tomorrow"

We hug them both and see them out. Small flakes of snow are falling from the heavens. We wait until Effie and Haymitch make it to the house next door before deciding to close our door and trap the cold air out. I rub my hands and stroll over to the fire to put it out for the night. Peeta is behind me gently grabbing my waist and pulling me flushed against his chest. He connects our lips for a couple of seconds and pulls back.

"I got something for you, Mrs. Mellark"

"You didn't have to"

"I wanted to, honey. I went all out this year. Took me four months to make everything. Close your eyes." I do as I'm told and he moves so that he is behind me. I feel a cool metal chain (well I'm assuming it's a chain.) go around my neck. I bring my hand up to my neck and touch it. "Keep them close" He orders and before I know it he is leading me somewhere in the living room. Probably towards the large mirror we have on the wall. "Open them" I open my eyes, gaze into the mirror and gasp at the gift he just put on my neck. It's a beautiful gold chain, with a heart charm on the end. In the middle of the heart is a small white pearl.

"Is that..."

"Yes." He pecks my neck. "I made the chain and heart with the help of a local jeweler. The pearl is the same pearl from the Arena."

"Oh my god Peeta. I thought I lost this. I usually keep it in a safe place on our dresser. I love to look at it."

"I took it a couple months ago in order to add it to your necklace I was making for you. I know how much you love this pearl so I figured you can wear it and that way if something ever happens to me, You'd have a little piece of me with you"

I turn around quickly and place a finger against his lips. "Don't, I can't even..." I bite my lip and hold back tears. "I love this." I kiss him, "I love you" I kiss him hard on the lips again, this time the kiss dragged on. I broke away before it can get really intimate. "I have something for you too." I move towards the tree and dig through the presents. I dig and dig, there was a whole bunch of them. I finally found the big, large present hidden in the back. I careful grab pick it up. Peeta's mouth dropped as to how big it was. He came over to help me and once it was fished out of the sea of presents I waited for Peeta to open it.

"Open it" I ordered.

He did, carefully tearing away the blue and green wrapping paper. He tore it open gently and gazed upon his present. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he examined the large portrait of his family. I had to enlarge, as big as they could get it, and I had it plastered in a rich golden picture frame. The picture itself was really large. I know how much he still misses his family and it wasn't until recently that I had found this tiny little picture in the bottom of Peeta's dresser. He would never admit to me how much he misses his mother, father and brothers. It's been 10 years since they died. You never really get over the lost of a family member, sure the pain eases and the tears stop overtime, but there is always a small hole in your heart. There are always times when they creep up into your mind and for a split second you think about them and all the good times you had.

"Do you like it?" I asked biting my lip.

"This is...wow...I..." He wipes tears from his eyes and leans over to kiss me. "This is amazing. I love it" We are just about to kiss again, but a small whimper causes us to move apart and glance over our shoulders. Saffra is standing at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her eyes, holding a teddy bear and pouting. I get up and move towards her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I didn't leave any cookies for Santa." She whimpers.

"That's okay, baby." I pick her up and hold her at my hip. "Daddy will leave some out. Won't you Peeta?" He nods. "See, now lets go to sleep"

She wraps her tiny arms around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder. "Mommy?" She mumbles.

"Yes."

"Can I have a present now?"

"You got to wait until morning"

I carry her up the stairs, Peeta stayed back to shut off all the lights and 'leave cookies out for Santa' which in reality I know he is eating them. I set Saffra down on her bed and go to her dresser, pulling out a pair of her night clothes. She groans and rolls to her side. I undress her and slid her Pjs on. I tuck her in and kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you mommy" She said sleepily.

"I love you too big girl"

I exit her room, shutting the door quietly. I tiptoe down the hall and into my sons room. His Night light in the corner is dim and barely lights up the room. I walk over to his crib and peer inside. He is laying on his back, head cocked to the side, thumb in his mouth. I brush a strand on his blonde hair aside and lean down to kiss his cheek. He whimpers a bit, but continues sleeping. I love my children so much. I exited his room and back out into the hallway. Peeta is still downstairs I can hear pots and pan clicking together. He couldn't possible be cooking could he? I enter our bedroom, strip down to my bra and underwear and throw over a nightgown. Peeta enters the room a couple minutes later. He kicks off his shoes, throws his shirt off and then strangely stands by the window.

"Come here" He says.

I get up from the comfortable bed and go over to him. I gaze out the window with him. It is beautiful outside, absolutely gorgeous. Snow littered the ground and from where we were standing it looked like a thousand little diamonds shining in the night. I looked up at the sky and star littered the dark night. But one was brighter than the others. One stood out the most. My mind creeps back to my sister and I look up at the sky, smiling to myself.

"Merry Christmas, Katniss"

"Merry Christmas Peeta"

Peeta kisses me and then goes to bed. I linger by the window gazing up at that star. A smile on my face. "Merry Christmas Prim"


End file.
